


Back in the day

by pristinout



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Just a fluffy oneshot, i love minkyebin so much, im sorry if this is very bad, its just a drabble, minkyebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinout/pseuds/pristinout
Summary: minkyung and yebin talk about their trainee life





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever so pls go easy on me!! english is not my first language so im sorry if there are a lot of mistakes! i love minkyebin so much theyre so cute together,,

Yebin had been busy. She just debuted under the name Pristin. She loved the rookie life, but she was also exhausted. She had been promoting with her members non stop. She missed the times in which she and her members would play around till late at night. They would play silly games and watch dramas. The fact that those times are over now gives Yebin a sad but proud feeling. She had been training for so long. There were a lot of times in which she thought of giving up on her dream, but she didn’t. She missed her family a lot. There were times she felt like she didn’t even have home anymore, since she was always practicing. 

“Yebin, you okay?” Minkyung starts to draw figures on Yebin’s stomach. “You’re thinking too much.”   
They’re cuddling together in Minkyung’s bed, it’s a rare moment. The last couple of weeks both Yebin and Minkyung would come home late from promotions and they would both be too tired to walk to any other place than their own bed. The last years had been tough for Yebin. Minkyung had always been the one to calm Yebin when things got hard. When Yebin had a nightmare Minkyung would always be there to cuddle her to sleep, when Yebin felt sick Minkyung would always be there to take care of her till she felt better. It were the simple things that Minkyung did that made Yebin fall in love with her. Yebin didn’t expect Minkyung to love her back, so when Minkyung confessed to Yebin on that night Yebin felt as if she lived in a dream. Since then she knows she can handle anything when Minkyung is there.  
Yebin turns around to face Minkyung and smiles. “I was just thinking about our trainee life, how I felt like I didn’t have real home.” Minkyung nods for Yebin to continue talking. “I used feel a lot of pressure, like that I had to find my home here. But now I know that home isn’t just a place. It’s a feeling for me.” Minkyung knows what Yebin is about to say. She cups Yebin’s face and says. “You are also my home Yebin.”


End file.
